Fétichisme ?
by Dark Ry' 1998
Summary: Severus était perdu, choqué et en colère. Il cherchait une explication logique à son désarrois et cria presque de joie en en trouvant une : il était fétichiste des yeux vert ! C'était ça, c'était forcément ça. Parce qu'il ne pouvait PAS avoir le béguin pour Harry Potter…. pas vrai ?
1. Chapter 1

Severus était en colère. Il avait encore rêvé de "Saint Potter". Pourtant au début tout allait bien, il se souvenait vaguement de Potter en train de récurer ses chaudrons, quand soudain tout devient flou et dernière chose dont il se rappelle de ce maudit rêve c'est qu'il coince le golden boy des Griffondors contre une table et le fait crier de plaisir. Ensuite ils rapprochent leur visage et…. il se réveille avec une érection dure comme la pierre de Poudlard.

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive depuis que le lord noir est mort. Il devrait être content, il pouvait enfin vivre sa vie. Mais non, il fallait qu'à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Potter, avec quelqu'un d'autre, il soit…. jaloux ? NON pas jaloux ! Pourquoi serait-il jaloux, hein ?

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Même les retenus de Potter il les lui donnait à faire avec Rusard de peur de lui sauter dessus. Et le gamin faisait exprès de le provoquer en plus de ça.

Comment voulez-vous rester calme ?

oOo

Harry était en colère. Voilà deux mois qu'il faisait en sorte que Snape le colle en retenue avec LUI…. et voilà deux mois que Snape le foutait en retenue avec RUSARD.

Il craquait. Cinq mois déjà qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et trois qu'il s'était enfin avoué à lui-même ses sentiments pour son professeur de potions. Il s'était dit que, peut-être, Snape aurait des sentiments lui aussi envers lui…. et puis en fait pourquoi Snape ne ferrait ne serait-ce que l'apprécier. Alors il avait prévu un "Plan Suicide" : chauffer Snape, coucher avec Snape et s'enfuir loin de Snape, en espérant qu'il ne le retrouve jamais pour le tuer, et en pleurant pour toujours son amour à sens unique.

\- Mais Harry, lui dit Hermione la seule gardienne de son secret avec Ron, comment peux-tu savoir que Snape va te "sauter dessus" ?

\- Je l'ai entendu crier, dans le couloir des cachots, qu'il était fétichiste des yeux verts il y a un mois environ.

\- Ah ceci explique cela, ajouta la brunette.

\- Ouai ben en tout cas bonne chance mec.

\- Merci les gars.

Il allait en avoir besoin, car ce soir il avait prévu de "s'entrainer" avant son "rendez-vous" avec son cher professeur.

 _Aller Harry courage !_

oOo

Severus était encore en train de penser à Harry - j'ai survécu - Potter quand il vit deux élèves s'embrassant dans les couloirs près du dortoir des serpents. Il allait les séparer et leurs enlever au moins 50 points chacun quand il reconnut Malfoy et…. Potter ? Il se figea quand le dit Potter gémit au moment où Malfoy se pressa contre lui, et vit rouge.

Potter était à lui. Oubliée la raison qui lui disait qu'il devait le haïr, oubliée son "fétichisme des yeux verts", oubliée tout si ce n'est qu'il devait être le SEUL à faire gémir le brun comme ça.

Il s'avança, mit la main sur l'épaule de Malfoy et dit d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre inattendue

Harry n'y croyait pas. Il était en train d'embrasser Malfoy. Le Draco Malfoy, sa Némésis. Quand soudain une main apparaît et une voix très calme et doucereuse se fait entendre comme le son d'un sinistre glas.

Et il s'attendait à TOUT sauf à ça.

Après que Snape les aient surpris et ai renvoyé Malfoy dans son dortoir, il avait arrêté Harry qui s'apprêtait à faire de même. Il l'avait alors plaqué contre le mur pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie et l'avait ensuite foutu sur son épaule, malgré ses - faibles - protestions, pour ensuite l'amener dans ses appartements.

Et maintenant ? Ben maintenant Harry se retrouvait nu, les deux mains attachées à la tête de lit devant son professeur tout aussi nu devant le dit lit.

\- Euh professeur qu'est-ce que….

\- Silence !

L'ordre avait tonné avec tellement de conviction et de force qu'Harry s'était immédiatement tu.

\- Tu es à moi, reprit-il, et seulement à MOI. Compris ?

\- Professeur je ne comprends pas….

Snape n'en pouvant plus le fit taire d'un baiser enflammé. Quand ils se séparèrent Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus et ce n'était apparemment pas le seul. Il rougit en voyant le "taille" de son professeur. Et il réalisa soudainement qu'il se trouvait dans la position qu'il cherchait à atteindre depuis, maintenant, deux mois.

Il haleta quand Severus (NDA : je pense qu'on a dépassé le stade de professeur là XD) pris en bouche l'un de ses tétons et il gémit quand le spécialiste des potions se mit à le sucer durement et à le mordiller pinçant l'autre entre deux doigts.

Quand il entendit son élève gémir enfin sous ses attentions, Severus sourit et s'investit d'autant plus dans sa tâche.

Au bout d'un petit moment il lubrifia sa main d'un informulé et glissa directement deux doigts dans l'antre chaude et étroite de son élève, qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Cela ne lui plus pas du tout. Son Harry ne devait pas avoir mal, pas sous ses attentions.

Alors qu'il redoublait d'efforts pour raviver la "vigueur" de son élève, il entendit un soupir de plaisir suivit d'un bref : Sev', langoureux.

\- Oui chaton ?

Harry sourit au surnom. Tout n'était peut-être pas totalement perdu tout compte fait.

\- Soit gentil s'il-te-plait…. je…. je n'ai jamais….

Il se tu et sous l'œil interrogatif de son ravisseur il ajouta en rougissant très fortement :

-Tu es mon premier alors soit doux.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les propos de son futur amant, pour ensuite laisser naître sur son visage u sourire carnassier et impatient.

De son côté Harry se sentait horriblement gêné quand il vit sa surprise de son professeur, mais il se ravisa vite en voyant un sourire de prédateur apparaître sur les lèvres du - soit disant - vampire des cachots.

 _Euh je le sens pas vraiment tout d'un coup…._

Mais il fut tout de même soulagé quand il sentit Severus reprendre plus doucement ses mouvements de ciseaux dans son intimité, et il cria presque en le sentant toucher un point magique en lui.

\- Encore, dit-il seulement.

Severus sourit et recommença encore et encore pour ne s'arrêter qu'une fois qu'il le sentit au bord de la jouissance.

Il retira ses doigts d'Harry qui couina à la perte de la source de plaisir, il voulut se redresser mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent.

\- Sev' qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Patience chaton laisse-moi juste te lubrifier d'un sort et après tu en oublieras jusqu'à ton nom.

\- Sev' ? Mais AHH ! Cria le petit brun en sentant le charme froid dans son intimité. Severus sourit et s'enfonça directement dans son - désormais - amant, gémissant de plaisir tant Harry était serré autour de lui.

Harry, lui, serra les dents devant l'intrusion et laissa échapper quelques larmes de douleurs. Larmes qui furent vite effacées par la langue d'un Severus plus qu'impatient de commencer les choses sérieuses, mais laissant tout de même les rênes à Harry pour le moment.

Et au bout de quelques secondes Harry bougea légèrement les hanches, prévenant ainsi Severus qu'il pouvait y aller. L'homme aux yeux onyx ne se fit pas prier et commença de doux et gentils coups de reins. Quand il sentit son chaton l'accompagner dans ses mouvements tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus souvent il accéléra, ses coups de reins devenant bien vite de vrais coup de butoir et Harry, bien qu'attaché, du se tenir au montant du lit devant la soudaine brusquerie de son amant.

Severus, sentant que son brun ne tarderait pas à venir, pris sa virilité en main et pompa durement. Son amant aux yeux émeraude vint alors dans un cri étouffé après quelques longues secondes, cédant sous tout ce plaisir brut et entrainant Severus avec lui dans la jouissance.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre reprenant lentement leurs souffles, leurs esprits encore embrumés de cet orgasme dévastateur.

Au bout d'un moment Severus se retira d'Harry et s'endormit sur la couette à côté de lui, un bras en travers de son corps, ne pensant même pas à le détacher. Harry, lui, s'endormit juste après son orgasme s'en plus penser à ses liens. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'effectivement il avait eu du mal à se rappeler son nom, ou autre chose n'étant pas son ténébreux professeur, pendant l'acte.


	3. Chapter 3 : Vérité et Surprise :

Hey, salut tout le monde ! Bon je voulais remercier chacun de ceux qui ont laissé une (ou plusieurs reviews), qu'elles soient signées du nom d'un auteur ou anonymes :). Bonne lecture.

 **Pensées de Severus**

 _Pensées d'Harry_

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla courbaturé, le moindre de ses muscles tendus. Il voulut se lever mais ses mains attachées l'en empêchèrent. Il regarda autour de lui un peu perdu et soudain tous ses souvenirs refirent surfaces le faisant prendre une belle couleur semblable aux couleurs de sa maison.

Il remua légèrement testant ses liens, mais ceux-ci étaient indéniablement bien fait et pas près de se défaire. Il jura intérieurement.

 _A croire qu'il s'entraine ce con…. au non pitié pas d'image de Snape s'entrainant aux nœuds pour m'attacher et me…. et voilà je bande._

Il soupira de façon fatidique (NDA : et oui le voilà destiné à bander quand il pense à Snape XD). Il se concentra alors sur ses attaches et lança un informulé pour les défaire. Quand il les sentit se desserrer, puis tomber, il sourit.

Il allait se lever quand il prit conscience du corps à côté du sien, et se figea.

 _Meeeerde j'ai complétement oublié Sev'…. euh Snape. Bon opération 1 et 2 du "Plan Suicide" réalisées. Plus que la 3 et se sera finit. Au revoir mon amour…._

Il se leva le plus doucement possible, les larmes dévalant silencieusement ses joues, mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de poser un pied sur le sol qu'il se retrouva au milieu des cousins en plein milieu du lit avec un Severus sauvage à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Harry déglutit difficilement devant le regard de braise de son amant.

 _Je vais me faire tuer et pire encore, il va me rejeter, il ne voudra jamais de moi, il…._

 **La ferme gamin.**

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de son professeur dans sa tête. La légilimentie. Snape avait utilisé la légilimentie sur lui…. mais pourquoi ?

Il sentit alors des lèvres rencontrer les siennes et une langue envahir sa bouche. Le survivant voulu repousser l'homme mais il se rendit vite compte que ce bâtard de vampire des cachots lui retenait les poignets d'une poigne douce mais ferme. Alors il fondit dans le baiser, laissant ses membres se détendre, et se soumit à l'homme plus âgé.

Severus, lui, n'en menait pas bien large. A peine endormit qu'il refaisait encore son rêve (NDA : il en a pas eu assez en fait XD) et à la fin au moment où il était censé se réveiller…. il ne le fit pas et embrassa le brun aux yeux verts de son rêve d'un baiser doux et amoureux, alors seulement il se réveilla en sursaut et bandant. Il eut juste le temps de refermer les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir, qu'Harry se réveilla.

Il le sentit se débattre doucement et souffler de dépit, puis il le sentit excité et ça l'excite aussi. Il l'entendit se détacher, probablement d'un informulé. Il voulut le retenir, il l'a enfin compris avec le baiser de son rêve : il l'aime. Ce n'est pas une simple et banale attirance.

Il voulut le retenir, mais ne le put pas. Il entre-ouvrit les yeux et le vit pleurer. Il se retint d pleurer aussi. Bien sûr qu'Harry n'était pas consentant. Il lui avait fait du mal, lui avait volé sa première fois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir.

Il devait le laisser partir. Aussi difficile que cela soit.

Harry allait se lever du lit quand Severus l'entendit penser. Le professeur sourit intérieurement, son élève n'avait jamais réussi en occlumentie. Il capta alors deux mots : "Plan Suicide", et inconsciemment il chercha dans la mémoire du brun et quand il entendit les dernières pensées du petit brun il réagit d'instinct. Il lui attrapa le bras, le remit bien au milieu du lit et l'embrasa pour faire cesser les pensées paniquées de son ange.

Et le baiser fût merveilleux, magique et absolument délicieux. Il le fût d'ailleurs d'autant plus quand Harry se laissa faire et se soumit à lui. Severus sourit.

Il en voulait plus.

oOo

Harry était épuisé et haletant.

Severus et lui s'étaient embrassés jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, puis s'étaient expliqués, puis encore embrassés, et avaient fait l'amour criant un "Je t'aime" pendant la jouissance. Ensuite ils l'avaient fait dans la douche et sur la table, où Harry avait découvert son penchant pour les positions soumises.

\- Tu es…. très…. endurant…. Sev', haleta le petit brun en souriant, heureusement pour moi.

\- Oui je sais, mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère était un incube alors ça aide.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et oui, je n'en ai pas l'air mais je sortais beaucoup de Poudlard pour me satisfaire.

Devant la mine triste de son amant il rajouta vite :

\- Mais plus maintenant, car maintenant je t'ai toi.

Harry sourit et se souleva doucement avec ses bras pour embrasser son homme.

\- Au fait Harry.

\- Hmm oui ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu dis "heureusement pour moi" ?

\- Hé bien en fait ma mère avait un ancêtre magique. Son arrière-grand-mère il me semble.

\- Ah, et qu'était-elle ? Demanda Severus curieux.

\- Une succube, sourit le brun, et il semblerait que mes gènes se réveillent maintenant que je l'ai fait.

Severus le regarda étonné et il prit enfin compte de l'importance de l'information.

\- Oh, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, un succube ?! Vraiment ?!

Harry vit son sourire s'élargir et se mit directement à penser le pire.

 _Heu je le sens pas là…. j'aurais peut-être dû me taire moi…._

 **Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à garder ta bouche fermé, ou plutôt remplit.**

 _Sev' sort de ma tête !_

 **Non pas envie.**

 _Sev' tu m'emmahhh huumm…._

 **Oui tout à fait.**

Severus venait de pénétrer Harry d'où le : ahhh ; et de prendre brusquement possession de ses lèvres d'où le : huumm.

Mais le gémissement qui suivit vint de l'homme aux yeux onyx quand, pour se venger, Harry avait resserré ses parois internes.

 **Harry, petit démon.**

 _Je t'ai dit de sortir de ma tête, non ?!_

 **Et je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Etre en toi est vraiment jouissif. Et puis tu aimes ça aussi, regarde comment tu réagis sous mes coups de reins.**

Sue cette phrase Severus accéléra ses mouvements et Harry eu du mal à se concentrer pour penser une réponse.

 _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'om dérive du sujet de départ ?_

 **Ah bon ? On dérive ?** Pensa Severus innocemment. **Et bien il faut y remédier immédiatement….**

 _Euuh Sev' ?_

 **…** **. et quoi de plus important que moi en toi ?**

 _Oh non Seeeev' ! Sérieusement ?!_

Snape ricana.

 **Avec toi ? Toujours.**

Et sur ce il mit un point d'honneur à ce que chaque coup de rein tape directement et très fortement la prostate d'Harry.

 _AAHH SEV'…. attends je vais jouir…._

 **Je n'attends que ça.**

\- Sev', réussit à dire Harry à voix haute entre deux baiser exigeant de son ténébreux amant, je suis sérieux je AH…. je vienAAAHHHH !

Severus ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre dans la jouissance, étouffant son cri dans la bouche de son brun aux yeux verts.

 _Sev' ?_

 **Oui chaton ?**

 _Tu sais que je t'adore…._

 **Evidemment.**

 _…_ _. mais mes poumons exigent de l'air. Alors si tu ne veux pas finir le travail de Voldy je te conseil de me laisser respirer._

Severus râla pour la forme mais relâcha son amour avant de l'asphyxier avec sa langue et par manque d'air.

\- Severus ?

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Là chaton tu l'auras cherché.

\- Hein mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fahuumm….

Ainsi commença leur sixième round de la journée. Ils ne pensèrent pas du tout qu'aujourd'hui on était lundi et que déjà plusieurs rumeurs courraient sur leur absence respective, dont une ou deux assez vraies.

oOo

Dans la bibliothèque deux personnes souriaient à l'absence de leur ami.

\- Il était temps qu'il soit heureux, dit le roux.

\- Oui c'est vrai…. OH Ron écoute ça ! Tu savais toi que si un incube et un succube couchent ensemble ils peuvent avoir un enfant même si ce sont des mâles ?


End file.
